Fear of the Truth
by flaming-revolution
Summary: As Harry enters his 5th year at hogwarts, he is noticing that these dark times are getting very very tough on him


Chapter 1 Post Galore  
  
A 15-year-old boy shot up in bed, with a shrill scream running through his head, and a piercing pain in his forehead. He knew what this was just a dream though, having had it the past 3 weeks in a row. Why he had this dream? It was because 14 years ago, the darkest wizard of the time had carelessly killed many decent witches and wizards in his time, 2 of them being Lily and James Potter, parents of Harry Potter. Lily was protecting Harry, when she was killed. That left young Harry on his own. Facing Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Harry had no idea what to do, and he stared into those cold, red eyes. Suddenly, Voldemort did one of the Unforgivable Curses-Avada Kedava-the killing curse. But something about Harry stumped Voldemort that night, for a young boy with no extraordinary wizarding power at all had survived the most powerful curse, getting away with only a lightning shaped scar against the most powerful dark wizard of the time, therefore, Harry Potter the boy who sat up that very night with a piercing pain in his head, is known as "The Boy Who Lived." Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where his best friends were, and he anxiously awaited post from his owl, Hedwig, as it was his 15th Birthday, when suddenly, a large toucan flew through the window of his bedroom, with a bundle of things strapped to it's beak. Harry opened the package and letter. The package contained a book on advanced magic called Practicing the art of Powerful Magic- by Wendoline Wilerode. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry, I thought you might need this book, for it is on your schoolbook list, as Dumbledore has told me. I may not see you for a while, as Dumbledore has been planning a secret organization, and I'm part of it. Anyway, Harry, Happy birthday Lots of love Snuffles  
  
Snuffles was Harry's godfather, but his real name was Sirius Black, and he was an innocent criminal, because everyone thought that he was right in there with Voldemort, and that he killed the Potters. He was one of the Marauders, James Potters gang of animagi. There was Moony-Remus Lupin, the werewolf, who had been Harry's third year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Wormtail-Peter Pettigrew, who had been a traitor, and went off with Voldemort; Padfoot, who had been Sirius; and Prongs, who was James Potter.  
  
Suddenly, a small bird flew through the open window, as the toucan left. It was Pidwegeon, Harry's best friend Ron's owl, and it was very excited as usual. It had a box of Mrs. Weasley's homemade treacle fudge, and a box of Filibusters Fabulous Wet Start Fireworks. As always, there was a note with it:  
  
To Harry, Happy Birthday, this summer has been really eventful, as we have had a trip to Romania, where Bill works for Gringotts, because Dad got a huge raise for his job. Dumbledore sent us a letter saying that you couldn't come these holidays, but I don't know why, something about keeping you safe in that muggle world. Anyway, I might see you at Hermione's house; she said something about inviting us up. Anyway, hope you have a good one Your Friend Ron  
  
Great, thought Harry, Now I can't even go to Ron's house. Suddenly, Hedwig flew through the window, followed by another owl. One had a Cake from Hagrid, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and he read the note:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope you have a wonderful birthday, best of wishes, Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the other one; it was from Hermione, Harry's other best friend, it contained a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a box of chocolate frogs.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? I'm well, Happy Birthday anyway. Mum's just had twins, I have to have to help with them, and they get annoying a bit, crying all the time. They are boys, and their names are Andrew and Lee. Anyway, I'll call you, and my mum will sort something out for you to come up Love Hermione  
  
Just then, a brilliant red and gold bird came soaring in to Harry's room. "Fawkes," Harry whispered. Fawkes was Dumbledore's Phoenix. It had a letter strapped to its leg. Harry opened the envelope:  
  
Dear Harry, I must warn you not to go to your friend Ronald Weasley's house, for it may end up bad if you were there, for Voldemort's followers are lurking everywhere. I must advise you to stay in the muggle world. However, since your friend Hermione is muggle born, you may stay there, and there is a neighbour who is a witch, her name being Arabella Figg. If you have any worries, see her Professor Dumbledore  
  
Then, Fawkes flew away, and a black cat jumped up onto the windowsill, and said "Hello Harry" A/N-This is my first story, please r/r. 


End file.
